


Сила слова

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Physical Abuse, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, joseph is older than john by a year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Пять раз, когда Иоанн с готовностью сказал "да", и один, когда с его губ чуть не сорвалось "нет"._______________АУ, в котором Иосиф и Иоанн погодки.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed





	Сила слова

В воздухе пахнет алкоголем, кровью — и совсем немного его собственным страхом.

Он знает, что Иосифу больно — видит по глазам, чувствует кожей и костями — от того, как широкий ремень проходится по спине.

«Знаешь, — смеется Иосиф потом, — Христа ведь тоже бичевали».

Иоанн хочет тогда улыбнуться, — но не может.

Потому что у Иосифа в глазах едва-едва проступившие слезы и почти ощутимая обида, крепко стиснутые зубы и сбитое дыхание.

Потому что у Иосифа на спине кровавые полосы, и он вздрагивает с Иосифом синхронно всякий раз, как Иаков неосторожно проходится мокрой тряпкой по ранам.

Потому что у Иосифа через пару часов начинается жар, и Иоанну страшно почти до колик, до истошно вопящего в горле сердца.

Он тихо зовет в темноту Иакова — но тот с пола не слышит, спит слишком крепко, вымотавшись за день, тогда он свешивается со своего места, чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке с Иосифом — и натыкается на его широко открытые в темноту глаза.

— Иоанн, — зовет Иосиф, заслышал шорох и тихий скрип. — Иди сюда.

Он старается слезть с верхнего яруса как можно тише, но не получается — кровать старая, скрипучая до невозможности. Иосиф подвигается ближе к стене, хотя места ему и без того достаточно.

— Быть может… Может, принести тебе воды?

Он замирает, не решая заползти под чужой теплый бок — и Иосиф притягивает его за руку, укладывая рядом и прижимая спиной к своей груди.

Они молчат недолго, слушая дыхание друг друга, а потом Иосиф прижимается лбом к его шее и шепчет:

— Страшно?

И он, сжимая пальцами край подушки, выдыхает резко и как-то, пожалуй, отчаянно:

— Да.

И Иосиф целует его в макушку, гладит по предплечью, а потом бодает несильно и тихо смеется:

— Мне тоже.

Мисс Дженсон поднимает его лицо за подбородок, заставляет смотреть прямо в глаза и не отпускает, спрашивая раз за разом одно и то же: «Иоанн, дорогой, кто это сделал?»

Иоанн, дорогой, кто сделал такие ужасные вещи с тобой?

Иоанн, дорогой, не молчи, пожалуйста, я твоя учительница, я должна знать.

А у него челюсти сводит от страха, от того, что он сейчас, если откроет рот, расплачется, развоется, упадет на пол и закачается в часовой истерике, как вчера, когда Иаков с трудом оттащил его от пьяных родителей.

Иоанн, дорогой, кто это сделал?

Он не хватается руками за голову в страхе только потому, что ему просто стыдно сказать, что его пугают эти большие взрослые женские руки в опасной близости от него.

Мисс Дженсон, кажется, видит что-то у него в глазах — поэтому просит кого-то из класса позвать Иосифа.

Он с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы расплакаться, — только обнимает брата, утыкается лбом в плечо и дышит рвано, отчаянно.

Иосифовы руки гладят его по спине — так, чтобы не задеть еще свежие раны и синяки.

Мисс Дженсон расспрашивает Иосифа, но он почти не слышит ни вопросов, ни ответов, лишь жмется к брату испуганно и жутко, до одури хочет куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

А когда мисс Дженсон, мягко развернув его к себе, спрашивает, все ли было так, как рассказывает Иосиф, он может только взглянуть на брата украдкой и, зажмурившись, сжать чужие руки сильнее.

— Да.

— Так нормально?

Он кивает, продолжая запрокидывать голову, и принимает из рук Иакова пакет с холодной водой (откровенно говоря, только такая у них дома и есть).

Разбитый нос болит и дышать тяжело и противно, и кровь, кажется, хлюпает где-то внутри — не то в переносице, не то в мозгу.

Иосиф прижимает точно такой же пакет к щеке.

Сегодня отец наказывает их обоих — и Иоанн, несмотря на боль, испытывает абсолютно иррациональную радость. Потому что Иосифу больно не в одиночестве — им двоим больно, и как будто легче дышать, и как будто кровь на вкус не металл, а сахарная вата.

И Иосиф сидит рядом, тоже отчего-то ненормально счастливый, такой, что у Иоанна колет что-то под ребрами да около легких, полных зарождающегося хрипа.

И он вздрагивает немного, когда чужие пальцы, чуть холодные и влажные, проходят по его щеке.

В глазах у Иосифа утонуть можно.

Не то чтобы он против.

— Можно?

Он с трудом разлепляет пересохшие враз губы и шепчет почти что неслышно:

— Да.

Иосиф убирает каплю крови, зависшую у него над губой.

Язык у него горячий.

Когда они встречаются впервые после долгой разлуки, у Иосифа на переносице очки-авиаторы и борода, делающая его слишком взрослым — так, будто он старше не на год, а на все двенадцать, — но Иоанн все равно не может отвести взгляд, потому что, Господи, это все еще его Иосиф, все еще его старший брат.

Теперь уже Отец.

Он одергивает себя и буквально заставляет сидеть и слушать, что Иосиф говорит Иакову и Вере, и в нетерпении стискивает пальцы рук в замок, — потому что он оказался лучше них, достойнее, ему первому Иосиф поведал о том, что Господь говорил с ним.

И, наверное, если Господь говорит с ним, вполне возможно, что он видел то, что происходит между ними; видел его чувства и, может быть, поведал Иосифу и об этом; Иоанн не уверен.

Но когда он поднимает взгляд, Иосиф смотрит прямо на него своими глазами-омутами, пусть и скрытыми авиаторами, но такими знакомыми и глубокими, что он может только облизнуться — и шепнуть одними губами свое извечное «да».

Иоанну скоро тридцать два.

У Иоанна в крови плещется радость напополам с горечью.

У Иоанна кожа разрисована росписью грехов, а за душой — миловидное прозвище «Инквизитор».

У Иоанна старший брат, обнимая ладонями его лицо, шепчет в самые губы об искуплении и священном огне.

А все, о чем может думать Иоанн, — тот немаловажный факт, что он горит.

Иоанну скоро тридцать два.

И он настолько восхитительно влюблен в своего старшего брата, что Господь великодушно закрывает на все глаза: и на долгие взгляды глаза в глаза, и на поцелуи в тени после проповеди, и на ласкающие друг друга руки и переплетенные тела перед ликами ложных святых, которые уже никак не помогут живым.

Потому что живым могут помочь только они.

Иоанну скоро тридцать два, и он улыбается ехидно, слушая слова своего брата о том, что пастухи должны быть примером для своего стада, потому что, право слово, ровно двадцать пять минут назад эти губы ласкали его плоть и шептали совсем другие слова на ухо, грубо упирая в холодный бетон церковной стены.

Потому что если живым помочь могут только они — то кто поможет им?

Иоанну скоро тридцать два.

Он не знает ответа на этот вопрос — только выдыхает жарко в чужие губы и на вопрос «ты со мной?» шепчет неизменное «да».

«Бог не позволит им забрать меня».

Иоанн очень хочет верить в эти слова.

Их больше, у них больше оружия, это их территория, но…

Иосиф стоит перед толпой тупо внимающих ему идиотов, обнаживший грехи, такой беззащитный, что у Иоанна поджилки трясутся и рука тянется к кобуре на поясе.

Вера останавливает его своей мягкой ладонью, по меньшей мере, трижды.

«Бог не позволит им забрать меня».

А снаружи грохочет лопостями вертолет, и даже в церковь тянет этим отвратительным духом копов и бюрократии; Иоанн думает, что у него аллергия на этот запах еще со времен работы адвокатом.

Он не хочет думать, что все вокруг спокойны и только он напряжен, но, похоже, так оно и есть.

«Бог не позволит им забрать меня».

При виде копов он все-таки кладет руку на кобуру; Вера предупреждающе сжимает его руку в своей, маленькой и белой.

— Пожалуйста, Иоанн, — шепчет она одними губами (или не шепчет; какая разница?), — не наделай глупостей.

Он думает, что наделал глупостей, просто родившись, — и потом сжимает пистолет крепче.

«Бог не позволит им забрать меня».

Он впивается пальцами в плечо Иосифа, смотрит долго и отчаянно, словно побитая собака, а брат в ответ только полуулыбку сохраняет блаженную.

«Бог не позволит им забрать меня».

Он не отпускает, сжимает пальцы с силой, чуть ли не шипит на сраных копов.

Иосиф смотрит на него, и омуты у него волнуются недовольно.

— Иоанн, — тон у него предупреждающий, — верь мне.

Верю, хочет ответить он, да только дрожит все тревожно и прерывается; Господь не простит ему сомнений, но как же восхитительно ему плевать.

— Иоанн, — Иосиф смотрит ему прямо в глаза, так, как сотни раз до этого, наедине, — все будет хорошо.

Он разжимает пальцы.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да.

«Да» говорят его губы, но впервые в жизни разум, вопреки этому, кричит отчетливое громкое «нет».


End file.
